"New York Pity" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@Chris|Sierra> -- START -- 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes into the first class cabin, where Gwen and Tyler seen sitting by each other getting foot massages by interns* 16:01 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *relieved sigh* 16:01 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Isn't first class wonderful? 16:01 <+Tyler|> Yeah, totally! 16:01 <+Tyler|> I just wish Bridgette was up here. *sigh* 16:01 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Oh, lighten up! She and Cody aren't serious or anything. 16:01 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Trust me, I've dealt with a jealous boyfriend before. 16:02 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: It's the last thing you need in a relationship. 16:02 <+Tyler|> :) 16:02 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *walks over to Gwen and clears throat* Um, I think it's MY turn to get a massage now. :@ 16:02 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Oh, Courtney! 16:02 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Uhhh... yeah, sure. I'll be just a sec. 16:02 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: "Just a sec" doesn't CUT it! I want MY foot massage! :@ 16:03 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *stands up and offers Courtney the seat* 16:03 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Heh-heh... all yours. 16:03 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: (conf) Ugh. I have never wanted to quit as badly as I do THIS season! Courtney's driving me insane. I get that she's still mad about Duncan, but they WEREN'T TOGETHER AT THE TIME! So... it's not like I did anything "wrong"... right? 16:03 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: (conf) Oh, Gwen is going DOWN. I played things safe last challenge, but this time, I'm NOT going to be so generous. I just need to figure out a way to sabotage Team Amazon, THEN I can convince Toothless and Stalker to vote off Gwen. Between Heather and Sierra, I keep wondering which one's crazier! 16:04 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Heather and Sierra sitting on the couch cushions* 16:04 <@Heather13> So what you're saying is there's no chance of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot losing tonight? 16:04 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Oh, Heather, silly, silly! xD 16:04 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Team Chris has some of the strongest players to ever participate in Global Drama. 16:04 <@Chris|Sierra> S: If anything, they'll be WINNING the challenge. 16:04 <@Heather13> But they DIDN'T last time! Hello? 16:04 <@Heather13> WE were the ones who won. 16:05 <@Chris|Sierra> S: A fluke at best. 16:05 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Now that Sadie's gone, their team is practically unstoppable. c: 16:05 <@Chris|Sierra> S: In fact, I'm banking on Team Amazon getting sent to elimination tonight. :D 16:05 <@Heather13> WHAT?! 16:05 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Sorry Heather, but by my calculations, the most likely contender for elimination is you! 16:05 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I mean, let's face it, you don't have any allies, you're pure evil, Gwen won't vote for Courtney and... 16:05 <@Chris|Sierra> S: You're not really that valuable. :s 16:06 <@Heather13> :o 16:06 <@Heather13> But! 16:06 <@Heather13> (conf) Me? Not VALUABLE? I LED my team back in Camp Drama, AND I am WAY smarter than any of THOSE lunatics. Could Sierra be right? Am I... the next one to go?! D: 16:06 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to outside of the plane in New York City, where the contestants are seen being approached by Chris* 16:06 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Welcome, contestants, to NEW YORK CITY! 16:06 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Today's challenge will be divided into three sections... 16:06 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Part one: a grueling climb up the Statue of Liberty to acquire your team's baby carriage! 16:07 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Part two: racing the baby carriages to Central Park, which leads us to part three... 16:07 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ... Bobbing for Big Apples! In a dangerous pond filled with snapping turtles. xD 16:07 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *gulp* 16:07 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: That sounds dangerous... 16:07 <@Chris|Sierra> C: It always is, Gwen. xD 16:07 <@Chris|Sierra> C: So here's how it's going to work. 16:07 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Your team will climb a rope up to Lady Liberty's crown, grab the correct carriage off the spike, and then climb back down the rope and race your carriage to Central Park. 16:08 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Ready, set, and... GO!!! 16:08 <@Chris|Sierra> -- TEAM CHRIS -- 16:08 <+Alejandro_> I suggest deciding a set order rather than just mindlessly hopping on. 16:08 <+Alejandro_> Perhaps the most athletic of us should take the lead. 16:08 * Alejandro_ winks at Lindsay. 16:08 <+Geoff|> Well, if you insist xD 16:09 <+Geoff|> *starts climbing* 16:09 * Alejandro_ slaps forehead. 16:09 <@Chris|Sierra> -- TEAM AMAZON -- 16:09 * Heather13 takes out a compact mirror and inspects her gold tooth. 16:09 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Sooo, who wants to go first...? 16:09 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Well, it could be dangerous. 16:09 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Especially if our rope snaps; we need someone expendable. 16:10 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: I nominate Gwen. :D 16:10 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: :o 16:10 <@Heather13> No! 16:10 <@Heather13> I'll do it! 16:10 * Heather13 grabs onto the rope. 16:10 <+Tyler|> :| 16:10 <@Heather13> After all, I AM a team player, and I take one for the group. 16:11 * Heather13 starts climbing. 16:11 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Ooh, me next! 16:11 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *runs toward the rope and climbs after* 16:11 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *hops onto rope* 16:11 <+Tyler|> *starts climbing* 16:11 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Ugh. >.> 16:12 <@Heather13> -- TEAM VICTORY -- 16:12 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Let's go guys! 16:12 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Noah, I am not gonna be tolerating any slacking today, got it? *raises an eyebrow* 16:12 <+Noah|> Try relaying that info to our happy couple. *points to Bridgette and Cody* 16:12 <+Cody|> Hey! :@ 16:12 <+Cody|> We were only cuddling on the plane for like, five minutes. 16:13 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Guys, cmon. We need to pick an order. 16:13 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: I say Noah should go. :@ 16:13 <+Noah|> Says the team captain. >.> 16:13 <+Harold|> But DJ's the strongest! 16:13 <+Cody|> *sigh* 16:13 <+Cody|> I'll go if it gets us started! >.> 16:13 <+Cody|> *Starts climbing* 16:14 <@Chris|Sierra> -- TEAM CHRIS -- 16:14 * Alejandro_ keeps climbing. 16:14 <+Alejandro_> Onwards, friends! 16:14 <+Geoff|> *looks down at Alejandro* 16:14 <+Geoff|> So, uhhh, Al. 16:14 <+Alejandro_> Alejandro, NOT Al. 16:15 <+Geoff|> Right, right. 16:15 <+Geoff|> So I've got a question for you... about girls. :s 16:15 <@Duncan|> Oh heck no, I do not want to hear this. @Geoff 16:15 <+Geoff|> Dude, it's important! @Duncan 16:15 <+Geoff|> Lindsay and I have been together for a year, and she still can't remember my name. 16:15 <+Geoff|> Does she even like me anymore? :( 16:16 <+Alejandro_> Hmmm. 16:16 <+Geoff|> (CONF) Man, being separated from Lindsay blows. She's totally the most radical girl ever. She's so nice, and understanding, and hot and funny... *sigh* This feels like season one all over again. 16:16 <+Alejandro_> (conf) If I get Lindsay to remember Geoff, I may lose her as a potential ally! But I'll gain HIS trust. ;) 16:16 <@Chris|Sierra> -- TEAM AMAZON -- 16:16 <@Heather13> Keep going, guys! 16:16 <@Heather13> We're almost there! :D 16:17 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *fake sad* Oh, no! 16:17 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: I got rope burn! :( 16:17 <@Heather13> I SAID, keep it moving. 16:17 <@Heather13> Your injury can wait. :D 16:17 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: :@ 16:17 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Too bad Tyler's second-last. 16:18 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I would've LOVED to see the view under him. :3 16:18 * Heather13 rolls eyes. 16:18 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to the top of the Statue of Liberty* 16:18 * Heather13 climbs to the top. 16:18 <@Heather13> Finally! 16:18 <@Heather13> Now, let's go grab that carriage. 16:18 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: You're kidding, right? 16:19 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: It's at the very tip of Lady Liberty's spike! 16:19 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Courtney can do it! 16:19 <@Chris|Sierra> S: She took tight rope classes in seventh grade, and has excellent balance! 16:19 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Oh, I can't! 16:19 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: My... leg has a cramp. 16:19 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Oh, I guess there's no hope now. May as well give up! 16:20 <@Heather13> I'll do it! :D 16:20 <@Heather13> After all, I AM valuable! 16:20 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: :@ 16:20 * Alejandro_ reaches the top. 16:20 <+Alejandro_> I'll grab the carriage! @Team Chris 16:20 * Alejandro_ starts making his way up Lady Liberty's spike. 16:21 <@Duncan|> Go Alejandro! 16:21 <+Geoff|> Wooo! You got this Al! :D 16:21 * Alejandro_ twitches. 16:21 <+Alejandro_> (conf) Did I mention I HATE being called Al? No particular reason, just... not my favorite nickname. *shudders* 16:21 * Heather13 makes her way to the end of the spike. 16:21 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *under breath* Fall, fall, fall... 16:22 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Uh, excuse me? :@ @Courtney 16:22 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Nothing, I didn't say anything! 16:22 <+Tyler|> I hope Heather can bounce. :s 16:22 <@Heather13> So NOT funny! >.> @Tyler 16:22 * Heather13 grabs the carriage. 16:22 <@Heather13> Got it! 16:23 * Heather13 starts walking back across the spike. 16:23 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: *runs onto the spike and grabs carriage* 16:23 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Come on DJ! We're lagging behind! 16:23 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: *grabs carriage* GOT IT! 16:23 * Alejandro_ runs back to his team with the carriage. 16:23 <+Alejandro_> Por fin! 16:24 <@Duncan|> Niiice. 16:24 <@Duncan|> All right, let's go, no way I'm staying in that crappy economy class again! 16:24 * Heather13 runs over to her team with the carriage. 16:24 <@Heather13> Okay, let's GO already!! 16:24 * Heather13 rushes over to the rope and slides down. 16:24 <@Heather13> AHHHHHHH! 16:25 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *grabs the rope and slides down* Oh, no... 16:25 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Gahhh! 16:25 <+Tyler|> Yeahhh! Extreeeme! *slides down rope head first* 16:25 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Courtney, you gonna go? 16:25 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Oh, I can't! 16:25 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Just leave me up here. :( 16:26 <@Chris|Sierra> S: But if we don't take you to the finish line, our team will lose. :( 16:26 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: I know! And you know how much I HATE losing, but... 16:26 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: I might have a serious leg injury and I don't wanna risk anything. 16:26 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Oh, I DO know how much you hate losing. :( 16:26 <@Chris|Sierra> S: So I'll do this favor for you, just one time! 16:26 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *picks up Courtney* :D 16:27 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: What?! 16:27 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: N-no, that's not what I... 16:27 <@Chris|Sierra> S: FOR COURTNEY!!! 16:27 * Chris|Sierra slides down rope. 16:27 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Noooooooooo! 16:27 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: *walks over to Team Victorys rope and slides down* TEAM VICTORYYYYYYYY! 16:28 <+Noah|> Now we're expected to go back DOWN?! 16:28 <+Noah|> Please, in Chris's dreams. 16:28 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: ..Excuuuse me?! 16:28 <+Cody|> Dude, we have to go. >.> @Noah 16:28 <+Noah|> I'd rather not. 16:28 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Look Noah, if we dont get to the bottom right now we're gonna lose! 16:29 <+Noah|> Whatever. 16:29 <+Noah|> If you want, you can carry me. 16:29 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Oh I'll CARRY you alright! *picks up Noah* 16:29 <+Noah|> What?! 16:29 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Heres to winning this challenge! *CHUCKS NOAH DOWN THE ROPE* 16:29 <+Noah|> *screams* 16:30 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Central Park; Team Amazon arrives first, with Team Chris in second and Team Victory in third* 16:30 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And with the Amazons in first place, they've secured invincibility for THIS challenge! 16:30 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Not only will they NOT have to participate in the third and final contest, thereby escaping elimination, they'll have a supreme advantage in the first part of our next challenge! xD 16:30 <@Heather13> HA! 16:30 <@Heather13> Told you I was useful! @Sierra 16:30 <@Chris|Sierra> S: (conf) OF COURSE I knew Heather was valuable, DUH. But her insecurity worked to our advantage. As soon as I sensed Team Amazon had a chance at losing, I toyed with Heather's emotions and made her think the whole team was against her! Now, we're in first class again and I get to spend even MORE time with Tyyyylllleeeer. Man, am I good or what? :3 16:31 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: (conf) GREAT. After a whole episode of TRYING to lose, Heather decides NOW that she wants to be a "team player"?! Guess Gwen will have to get eliminated NEXT time... and if not then, the next time, and then the next time after that, and the nex--*cuts out* 16:31 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Now, based on your performance in the last challenge, the two players that sucked the hardest will have to bob for big apples, NYC style! 16:31 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: I think we ALL know who got Team Victory in last place. :@ 16:31 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *pushes Noah forward* 16:31 <+Noah|> HEY! 16:31 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Okay, Noah and Leshawna, that's one group. 16:32 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: What?! 16:32 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Anyone else? 16:32 <@Duncan|> *Whispers to Alejandro* Yo, Alejandro. 16:32 <@Duncan|> We're the two strongest on the team, right? 16:32 <@Duncan|> Let's volunteer and beat these losers. >~> 16:32 <+Alejandro_> *nods and takes a step forward* 16:33 <+Alejandro_> Chris, I feel as though I have let down my team. 16:33 <+Alejandro_> I'll go. And Duncan would like to volunteer as well. 16:33 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And it looks like Alejandro and Duncan are team two! 16:33 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Pff, that aint fair! 16:33 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: You really think scrawny boy over here has any chance of beatin THOSE two? :@ 16:33 <@Duncan|> Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll take it easy on you. 16:34 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Oh, I did not say ANYTHING about taking it easy on ME. 16:34 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Bring it, stringbean! 16:34 <+Harold|> (Conf): I never thought I'd say this, but I'm getting real sick of Noah. He didnt even call me once during the year long break. Maybe this friendship's not all it seems to be. >_> 16:34 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Turtle Pond* 16:34 <@Chris|Sierra> C: For this challenge, you'll need to work together and bob for giant apples in Central Park's fabled Turtle Pond. Using anything but your hands, you must fish two apples out of the pond in order to escape elimination. 16:34 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Alright Noah. This is our last shot, so lets TRY to work together. :s 16:35 <+Noah|> Fine. 16:35 <+Noah|> But if we lose, it's your fault for giving me the back injury. 16:35 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Well maybe if you would have just GONE DOWN THE ROPE like a normal person! >:( 16:35 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Okay, and... on your marks, get set... 16:35 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ... GO!!! 16:35 * Alejandro_ dives in and begins swimming toward the apple. 16:36 <@Duncan|> *Dives in* 16:36 <+DJ|Leshawna> *DIVES IN* 16:36 <+Noah|> *shrugs and dives in* 16:36 * Alejandro_ is bitten by a snapping turtle. 16:36 <+Alejandro_> Y'OW! 16:36 <@Duncan|> *Is bitten by numerous turtles* Ow, ow, ow. 16:37 * Alejandro_ shakes the turtle off his arm and towards Leshawna. 16:37 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: :o 16:37 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *is bitten in the butt* OW! 16:37 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Yo, that is FRAGILE! 16:37 * Alejandro_ swims to the apple. 16:37 <+Alejandro_> My apologies, fair lady! 16:38 <@Duncan|> Hey, good idea. @Alejandro 16:38 <@Duncan|> *Picks up a turtle and throws turtle at Noah* 16:38 * Alejandro_ snickers. 16:38 <+Alejandro_> I enjoy your style, my good friend! 16:38 * Alejandro_ bites apple. 16:38 <+Noah|> *tries to bite apple* 16:39 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *butt bumps apple onto Noah's head* 16:39 <+Noah|> Ow! 16:39 * Alejandro_ swims forward, biting the giant apple. 16:39 <@Duncan|> *Loads apple on back* 16:39 <+Noah|> *swims back with apple* 16:39 <+Alejandro_> Almost... there... 16:40 <@Duncan|> C'mon! 16:40 * Alejandro_ reaches the end, biting apple. 16:40 <+Alejandro_> Duncan, QUICK! 16:40 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Oh no you dont! 16:40 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *picks up turtle and throws it at Duncan* 16:40 <@Duncan|> *Turtle bites Duncan on the neck* 16:41 <@Duncan|> OW. 16:41 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *reaches shore with Noah* Yes!! 16:41 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And the winners are... 16:41 <+Alejandro_> :@ 16:41 <+Noah|> :) 16:41 <@Duncan|> >~> 16:42 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: :D 16:42 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ... NO ONE. xD 16:42 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: HUH!?! :| 16:42 <@Duncan|> Seriously? -_- 16:42 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *evil laughter* 16:42 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Don't worry, there'll be a winner! Eventually. 16:43 <@Chris|Sierra> C: You just need to be the first team to grab the THIRD apple! 16:43 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *giggles* Oh, Chris! :3 16:43 <@Chris|Sierra> S: You're full of delightful surprises. <3 16:43 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Sure. Delightful. :s 16:43 <@Chris|Sierra> C: The race continues in three... two... *takes out airhorn and presses it* 16:43 <@Duncan|> *Dives in* 16:44 * Alejandro_ dives in. 16:44 <+Noah|> *dives* 16:44 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *swims in with turtle* 16:44 * Alejandro_ swims toward apple frantically. 16:44 * Alejandro_ is bitten by a turtle. 16:44 <+Alejandro_> Y'OW! 16:45 <+Alejandro_> Okay, continue, Alejandro... 16:45 <+Alejandro_> You can do this... 16:45 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: I am NOT losin! *swims* 16:45 <+Noah|> *swims towards apple* 16:45 <@Duncan|> *Pants, swimming behind Noah* Hey, wait up! 16:45 * Noah| kicks Duncan in the face while swimming. 16:46 <+Noah|> Oops. *snicker* 16:46 * Alejandro_ bites his apple. 16:46 * Alejandro_ starts swimming back. 16:46 <@Duncan|> Oooo, you're gonna pay for that! 16:46 <@Duncan|> *Grabs Noah's legs* 16:46 <@Duncan|> *Drags him down* 16:47 <+Noah|> :o 16:47 * Alejandro_ dives underneath the water and head-butts apple to the finish line. 16:47 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: :o 16:47 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: NO!! 16:47 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *swims over to Alejandro and grabs arm* 16:47 <+Alejandro_> Hey! 16:48 * Alejandro_ grabs for Leshawna and accidentally rips off her shirt, revealing her large purple bra. 16:48 <+Alejandro_> O_O 16:48 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: O_O 16:48 <@Heather13> :o 16:48 <+Cody|> :D 16:48 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *lets go of Alejandro and covers bra* 16:49 * Alejandro_ reaches the end. 16:49 <@Duncan|> *Reaches shore* 16:49 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And with that, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot secures second place! 16:49 <+Noah|> *gets out of the water angrily* Oh come on! :@ 16:49 <@Duncan|> All right, man! *High fives Alejandro* 16:49 * Alejandro_ dives in again. 16:50 * Alejandro_ pulls out Leshawna's torn shirt. 16:50 * Alejandro_ swims over to her. 16:50 <+Alejandro_> My sincerest apologies. 16:50 <+Alejandro_> That was not what I had intended. 16:50 <+Alejandro_> :s 16:50 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: :| Oh....um...thanks.. :$ 16:51 <+Alejandro_> But for the record, the entire time... 16:51 <+Alejandro_> It was your face I was looking at. 16:51 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *giggles* 16:51 <@Heather13> >.> 16:51 <@Heather13> (conf) First me, then Lindsay, now Leshawna? Ugh! That Alejandro is SERIOUSLY up to something. 16:51 <@Chris|Sierra> -- BARF BAG CEREMONY -- 16:52 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Iiit's vote time! 16:52 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Up in the loser class bathroom, you'll find six passports. 16:52 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Stamp the passport of the team member you want gone, and pray that YOU aren't the one taking the Drop of Shame today! xD 16:52 <+Cody|> (CONF) You really suck at this game. *votes* 16:52 <+Harold|> (Conf): *shrugs shoulders and stamps* Gotta be done. 16:52 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: (conf) Sorry. You just werent a team player today. *stamps passport hesitatingly* 16:53 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And barf bags go to... 16:53 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *tosses a barf bag to Bridgette and Cody* Bridgette and Cody! 16:53 <+Cody|> Yes! *High fives Bridgette* 16:53 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *tosses a barf bag to DJ* DJ! 16:53 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Alright! :D 16:54 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *tosses a barf bag to Harold* Harold! 16:54 <+Harold|> SWEET! 16:54 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Which leaves us with our the bottom two of the evening, Leshawna and Noah. 16:54 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Leshawna, your team seems to work better when you're NOT bossy. 16:54 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Plus, showing everyone your bra instead of participating in the challenge? So not cool! 16:54 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: HEY! I worked my hardest! 16:55 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Not my fault that gorgeous Latin hunk boy took me by surprise. <3 16:55 <+Noah|> Yeah, I'm sure you're devastated. :s 16:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And Noah, you barely even COMPETED in part one. 16:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Or part two. Or part three, really. 16:55 <+Noah|> I have a back injury, okay? >.> 16:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And the final barf bag of the evening goes to... 16:56 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ....... 16:56 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ..... 16:56 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ... 16:56 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *tosses a barf bag to Leshawna* 16:56 <+Noah|> :o 16:56 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Leshawna. 16:57 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: AW YEAH BABY! 16:57 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Noah, time for you to take the Drop of Shame. 16:57 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And NEVER return! 16:57 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *tosses Noah a parachute* 16:57 <+Noah|> This is ridiculous! It's not my fault! 16:57 <+Harold|> Farewell, sweet prince. *sheds a single tear* 16:58 <+Noah|> *begrudgingly walks to the plane door, trying to open the parachute* 16:58 <+Noah|> How do you open this stupid parachute anyway? 16:58 <+Noah|> *accidentally falls off* 16:58 <+Noah|> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! 16:58 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Yeah thats right. Karma served up nice and warm! 16:58 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And with that, we're down to five on each team! 16:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Who will be the next cast member flying outta the Global Drama Jumbo Jet? 16:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And is Leshawna REALLY crushing on Alejandro? :D 16:59 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: What? 16:59 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: NO WAY. :@ 16:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: :| 16:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Find out next time, on the most shocking episode yet of GLOBAL! DRAMA!!! 17:00 <@Chris|Sierra> -- END -- N N N